List of Characters in Marlin the Elite
Descriptions of characters for the series Marlin the Elite can be found here. Main Characters This is a list of recurring characters found in the Marlin the Elite series. Marlin Marlin is the main character in the series. He has been the main focus of all episodes of the series. Because the series is a comedy, Marlin is portrayed as a dumb character. Almost everyone he meets will end up dying in some way very soon. He was kicked out of his town for nearly destroying it. He moved to another small town and met his friend Lemon Man. His grandmother will do anything for him, and he often calls upon her for help. Whenever Marlin comes to a closed door or wants to know if anybody is near, he yells his trademark phrase, "Ding-dong!", repeateing it until somebody finally shows up. It has been hinted more than once that Marlin has an obsession with destructive items or dangerous activities such as weapons, driving in the dunes, etc. F'Andre "Lemon Man" Norman Klaus After Marlin moved to his new town, he met his neighbor F'Andre, who he immediately nicknamed "Lemon Man" because of his yellow color. He was given a makeover in his second episode appearance to match his name. He originally had red secondary coloring, but was changed to yellow. Lemon Man is usually right behind Marlin in any situation. Although much smarter, he supports Marlin and tries to be a good friend. He always lets Marlin in on anything he does. He, along with Cotton Swab, is a fan of the Sci-Fi show Galactic X (this is a fake show made up by TP). Grandma Marlin's grandma is a purple Elite. She loves Marlin and loves to do everything the typical grandma loves to do. She will do anything Marlin needs. In the season 2 finale, she stole Marlin's plamsa pistol so that she could regift it for Marlin's birthday, because she was running out of ideas. Marlin's grandma lives in a jungle. Her husband has appeared in the Thanksgiving Special and two other episodes in which he ends up falling from a height that would have killed anyone else. Sardonicus "Cotton Swab" McGillicutty Cotton Swab, whose real name is Sardonicus McGillicutty, was given this nickname by Marlin. The two met in an Iraqimanistine prison. Marlin and Grandma rescued Cotton Swab from the prison and escaped after Cory was chased away (Cory was the head of the Iraqimanistines). He moved into the house next to Lemon Man and across from Marlin. According to Thomas Productions, his birthday is 9/13/1977 (his first episode aired 9/13/08). He is also a big fan of the fictional Sci-Fi TV show Galatic X. Supporting Characters Cory Von Sexy Cory Von Sexy is a hot-air balloon racer. He has 1000 girlfriends. He is the main "villain" in the series. He has had an appearance in one episode in every season except season 1. While hot-air balloon racing is his main passion, he is also the leader of the Iraqimanistines, and was a taste-tester for Last Meal Catering Services. His race is just considered "Iraqimanistine". When he dies, he is always resurrected by his 1000 secretly goth girlfriends. However, one of his goth girfriends broke up with him over the course of Galacticon. He was told by God (who he believes to be Zac Efron) that if he comes back to life '''too '''many times, it's straight to Hell for him. Episodes Cory has appeared in: Hot Air (18) Escape (22) R.I.P. (32) Galacticon (50) Grandpa Marlin's grandpa lives in a different house than grandma. It is unknown if they are divorced or not. He always visits for Thanksgiving, however, and loves to hunt for Turkeys. Category:Marlin the Elite Characters